Saya's Diary
by AmyNChan
Summary: well, this was going to be my entry for the contest from forgive-forget-princess, but i just found out that it's all Shugo Chara, so this is just for fun! * *


_**14AmyChan: I stole some of Saya's diary, so-**_

_**Saya: YOU DID WHAT?**_

_**Train: *O/O***_

_**Saya: WHAT ARE YOU THINKING, TRAIN-KUN?**_

_**14AmyChan: I know what he's thinking, he's thinking-**_

_**Train: ANYWAY! SHE DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING!**_

_**14AmyChan: enjoy Saya's diary! *^_^***_

_**Saya: WHADDYA MEAN? *is restrained as you read her diary***_

Dear diary,

Today, I moved into my new apartment. It's really cool, so I can't sleep. I just saw someone on the roof. It looks like a guy, but I can't see that well. Maybe I should talk to him? No, I just moved here. I still need to unpack.

XOXO  
-Saya

Dear diary,

I've been in this apartment for a week now, and that guy is there every night. Every night! He just lays there, oh wait! It's clearer tonight, so I can see something white. It looks like a cat!

What a softie! He's feeding a stray cat! That must mean he's at least a little nice, right? Anyway, I caught a bounty today, and it should last me about four days. So maybe I'll talk to him tonight?

No, he looks really nice with his little stray. I think I'll just watch for now…

XOXO  
-Saya

Dear Diary,

That guy didn't show up tonight. Maybe it's because it's getting cold? Oh wait, there he is! Aw, he brought a little dish for the kitty! Well, it's not a kitty anymore; it's growing into a cat. 

That guy is a little bit of a mystery… For one thing, he always wears black, and he always seems a bit sad. I want to cheer him up, but I don't know how. 

Tomorrow, I'll sing to grandma. It's her birthday, even though she's gone. Maybe he won't be there tomorrow, maybe…

XOXO  
-Saya

Dear diary,

I TALKED TO HIM! I was singing grandma's lullaby for her when I felt someone staring at me, so I turned around and saw that guy staring at me! Well, I guess I can't complain, because when he looked over, he didn't look so sad anymore. 

So-I don't know what came over me-I went over to his building and took his milk. Why, why, WHY did I do that? 

So then, I was going to apologize to the kitty, but then I told that guy that it was his fault and that a crow would peck his head. I swear if he could, he would have smiled.  
He also had a gun with him. Why didn't I notice that? He noticed mine. I always keep it on me in case I run into a bounty…

His gun had a roman numeral thirteen on it. I'll have to do some research on it tomorrow. Oh and by the way, a crow totally came and pecked him on the head. It was funny to watch him show some emotion.

XOXO  
-Saya

Dear Diary,

I went to Annette's today for some info on the gun. She looked almost a little busy, but she was happy to chat. Apparently some blond was grating on her nerves? Anyways, I got the info.

I can't believe a guy that sweet is a killer! An assassin? Really? But he's so sweet! And awkward, and funny. Maybe if he had someone to talk to, he could stop killing.

So I went to see Mr. Black Cat again. His name is actually Train Heartnet. Such a cute name. Heartnet.

The sky was a pretty maroon red tonight. I saw him look over to where I was last night. Honestly, am I that great of a singer? Probably not.

So then he notices his cat. That's the cat he's been raising for longer than I've been here! That cat might as well be his! So he starts to feed his cat, but he leaves one of the three bottles of to the side.

Well, the cat finished-wait, is it a him or a her? How should I refer to it? It's! Milk, and wanted more. And I didn't know it, but Train-kun is a big softie! Like, bigger than I thought before! Apparently, he was saving it, because he looked a little startled. Hah! Another emotion! Score! So, he's holding it up, but then he gets the cutest little sappy look on his face and sighs. ANOTHER EMOTION!

So, right as he's about to give the cat more milk, it leaves. I saw it leave, but I didn't say anything. So he gets up to look for it and I get up on top of the radiator. Honestly, I don't know what's gotten into me.

Then I take the last bottle of milk - by the way, it is now officially one of my favorite drinks - and drank it. _Then_ it hits me. He was saving it for me! Why? Well, then I figure out that he was just trying to talk to me.

So I try to get him to talk a little bit. I started off with one of the easiest topics in the book: the weather. I basically told him that he was really quiet and that he could talk if he wanted to. So he tells me that my clothes are odd. How rude! So I try to lighten the mood by asking him if I look cute. I mean, I don't care, but it's nice to hear every once in a while.

He tells me I'm not cute! So I try to tell him that in those situations, you're supposed to say it's cute, even if you don't mean it. He tells me that he wouldn't even if his mouth were split open! He's a stubborn guy, but it was kind of cute.

Am I really the only one who will give this guy a chance? He can be human.

Speaking of, I got a bounty today! Well, Train-kun helped a whole lot. My bounty this time was Preta Ghoul. He scared me a bit, but I have to make a living. All he wanted was a girl to love him, but he went about it the wrong way. He was trying to get me with his acid arms, but then Train-kun shot his arms.

I swear, am I really weird? Well, he doesn't exactly know my name, but still, weird? Okay, so then Ghoul uses his acid to disintegrate the bullets. Well, that was helpful! Then he went on bragging on how guns were useless. That irked me.

So, I shot the weak ceiling above his head. Then the police came to get him, and I still got the bounty! I won't have to catch another bounty for a while, so I can talk to Train-kun a little more. He's a nice guy.

Even if he has no fashion sense…

XOXO  
-Saya

Dear diary-

_**Saya: *breaks free and snatches diary* THAT'S ENOUGH!**_

_**14AmyChan: really?**_

_**Train: …**_

_**14AmyChan: Oh, well. (aside to Saya) so, when'd you fall for him**_

_**Saya: THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! *flushed***_

_**Train: my fashion sense isn't that bad…**_


End file.
